


Falling in Love with Anderson

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Anderlock Tumblr fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Drinking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dustbowler49 asked: Anderlock fic request!: A G rated fluffy fic showing how Sherlock falls in love with Anderson!</p><p>Sherlock thinks back to when he started liking Phillip Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love with Anderson

 

Sherlock hadn't really dealt with his feeling well- tending to push them aside because they were distracting- but when he realized what he was feeling it was too late. It had all started the first time he'd met Phillip Anderson, a forensic expert working with the metropolitan police force, six months prior. 

 

"Sherlock, this is Phillip Anderson, he's on forensics. Anderson this is Sherlock Holmes, he'll be assisting on the case." Detective Inspector Lestrade had introduced. 

Anderson took out his hand for Sherlock to shake but the detective just gave a curt nod in recognition. "Well, then I'll show you to the body." Anderson said leading them into the abandoned warehouse where the body was.

"The body was dumped here, but the victim did die of blood loss due to multiple stab wounds to the chest, bleed out and went into cardiac arrest. " Anderson stated pointing to small pool blood beneath the victim. "However there isn't enough blood to suggest that this man was killed here- so he was moved." 

Sherlock's eyes solely focused on the body. Male, Caucasian, very fit, mid 40's, married with children. Hardly any blood on or around the body. Sherlock put on a pair gloves and ran his fingers across the skin of the arm -dry. The body wasn't washed. Interesting. "You're wrong about one thing, Dr. Anderson. He was indeed killed here, and I don't think the stab wounds were the cause of death." Sherlock stated. 

"What makes you say that?" Anderson asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Well, for one thing, there's a needle prick on the inside of the arm here." Sherlock said turning the arm and pointing the small incision point. "Not a drug syringe, it's too small for that- it's a butterfly needle, used for drawing blood. Someone drained this man of his blood, not all of it of course, but enough for him to go into cardiac arrest giving you the cause of death. I also wouldn't be surprised if you found an anticoagulant in the blood stream, it's still pretty liquid giving the time it's been in here." The detective looked up at Anderson - who had a very shocked expression on his face. 

"That's..." Anderson tried to look for the right word. "Brilliant. I didn't even notice the needle point." He said bending down next to Sherlock, examining the arm. His lips pursed and a confused look on his his face. "But where did all his blood go?" 

Sherlock was surprised by Anderson's response- most people call him insane, or freak, or right out accuse of the crime. "Possibly donated, who ever did this knew what they where doing." 

"Bloody hell." Lestrade huffed, "But why him, Sherlock? Why do think he was targeted." 

Sherlock looked over the body again, examining every inch. "Possibly owed someone money... There's trace hints of foil under his fingernails, which is common on scratch cards. I'd check this mans banks records." 

"What about the killer? What can you deduce about him?" Lestrade asked. 

Anderson was the one to answer. "Very clean, clearly skilled, I'd say at least early 30's, possible 40's given the fact he was able to subdue our vic. He hasn't left any evidence behind, he's done this before- giving this is the third vic we've had so far with similar attacks. He could very well work for the police, as well as a medic given his skilled precision." 

It was Sherlock's turn to be impressed. That's exactly what he had thought, tho he hadn't heard of the other two killings- damn Lestrade for with holding needed information. "My thought's exactly." Sherlock said. 

\--  **Five**   **month later**  -- 

"Is Anderson on this case?" Sherlock asked, a bit hopeful. 

"Yeah, he is why?" Lestrade asked quirking a brow. 

"I want his opinion on something." Sherlock answered as he toward over the body.

Lestrade called Anderson over who seemed happy to see the detective there. "Hello, Mr. Holmes." Anderson greeted, receiving a nodded from the detective. 

"This body, does it seems out of place to you?" Sherlock asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Did someone move it? One of the offers or medics perhaps?" 

"No ones's move it. She's been laying there since we found her." Anderson said looking carefully. "The blood on the walls are consistent with the slashes and stabs. A knife was used... Possibly the murderer moved the body." 

Sherlock muttered something about how it still seemed odd. "The murderer didn't touch her. They fled the scene after, suggested by the skid marks on the floor..." He thought for a moment, fingers tapping his lips. "Oh!" Sherlock suddenly shouted, making Anderson jolt. "Yes! Of course! The dog, where's the dog?"

\-- **Finishing the case** \--  

"Hey, Sherlock, a few blokes from the team are going out for drinks. Want to come?" Lestrade asked. "Anderson will be there." 

Sherlock gave him a confused look, "Why would Phillip being there make me want to go?" 

Lestrade smirked and shrugged, "Probably because every case I give you always ask if Anderson's been on it. Plus you just called him Phillip." 

"He's good at his job, plus he's easy to work with." Sherlock said simply. "I've actually read a few of thesis papers before." 

"Oh trust me I know. He's told me you've two have been emailing lately." Lestrade gave Sherlock a nearly concerned look. "You know's he married right?" 

"Yes, of course I do, Lestrade. Not happily though, they're not sexually compatible." Sherlock pointed out and Lestrade gave him a shocked look. "Phil- Anderson is bisexual but leans more towards men, he's not happy with her and she's not happy with him. She's even having an affair with her High School sweet heart." 

Lestrade nodded. "Right, well I don't want to know how you know this, but are you coming of not?" he asked. 

Sherlock shrugged, "I suppose a few drinks couldn't hurt, and if Anderson is going to be there I can at least talk to him about his paper." 

"Great, well let's go." 

\-- **At the bar** \-- 

Anderson had's three pints now, Sherlock still sip at his first. "She's going to leave me, Sherlock." Anderson said suddenly. "She's leaving me to be with some guy she used to date in Uni."

'Damn.' Sherlock thought. 'There's always something I get wrong.' The detective awkwardly placed a hand on Anderson's shoulders. "Uh, it'll be alright. You're not happy with anyway, I can tell." 

Anderson smiled sadly and looked at Sherlock. "It's true, I'm not happy with her... I tried to be, God I tried so hard." He sighed heavily and finished his beer. "Sherlock, I have to tell you something." he said placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock tensed. "That trick you can do, it's amazing! Why don't go to school and become a forensic or work for the police? I mean, you don't even get paid to do this." 

"School... was never easy for me. Too many people, too many lies and false promises." Sherlock answered. "I prefer to work alone." 

"You work with me though. Lestrade told me how you bicker with the others on the team but never me." 

"Yes well..." Sherlock flushed slightly not exactly sure what to say. "You... Um... You at least get that I'm trying to help you. The others think I'm a freak who enjoys it." 

"You're not a freak, but you do enjoy it. I can tell." Anderson leaned forward a bit and whispered a bit loudly. "Don't worry though, most people do too they just don't like to admit it." 

Sherlock smiled a bit, "Thank you." 

Sherlock and Anderson talked for hours after everyone had gone home. Sherlock had had three beers and was feeling a bit tipsy, Anderson had had five and was clearly drunk- slurred speech and tipsy. Sherlock had got them a cab to share Anderson's house was closer to the bar than Sherlock's flat.

As the cab arrived at Anderson's home, the forensic expert looked at Sherlock and kissed him. It was a light, soft kiss, and it didn't last long. "Good night, S'lock." Anderson murmured getting out of the cab. Sherlock was left stunned and for once his mind was still. He touched his lips, still feeling Anderson's lips against his. He'd wanted more. He craved it, like the drugs he'd given up. 

This is how Sherlock fell in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not super fluffy, I'm sorry, but I tried.  
> Don't ask me about the dog because I have no idea where I was going with it... Honestly I have no idea. 
> 
> Send me prompts to my Tumblr, if you'd like. I try to complete any that make there way to my ask.  
> Brucebannerfangirl.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
